<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jumper by MotherBooker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923630">The Jumper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker'>MotherBooker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Pining Harry, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Sleeping Draco, Weasley Jumpers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco steals Harry's Weasley jumper. Harry isn't sure his heart can take it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Jumper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the January drabble challenge.<br/>Prompt: Borrowed<br/>WC: 117</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight that greeted Harry in the living room took his breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was curled up asleep on the couch, blonde hair spread across the cushions and his face peaceful. This alone wasn’t unusual. Draco didn’t sleep well and he often fell asleep during the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What caught his attention was Draco wearing Harry’s Weasley jumper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco had very little clothing of his own - as a result of being disowned and losing his inheritance - and often borrowed from Harry, but seeing him in that specific jumper set Harry’s heart racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry closed his eyes and sighed, wondering how he was going to survive when he was head over heels in love with his roommate. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>